Ella a greek demi god (discontinued)
by walker at heart
Summary: This is about Ella's journey being a demigod. Her mother dies and she wants to find a monster that has been haunting her dreams. I do not own PJO. This story will contain characters from PJO and HOO but do not focus on them. This is my first story so please leave review good or bad.(discontinued)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Ella, and this is how my life got suddenly ripped away from me, and I got handed a new one, where I will most likely get killed in a nasty way but hey how can I complain when I don't have to live with my great (as in awesome not as in old) aunt, with her sweet voice and comforting smile. .

"Ella what do you want for dinner" Aunt Cassy called from the kitchen.

"Nothing I am fine" I sighed thinking about how much I wanted my mom's special peanut butter cookies.

"Ella it is okay to be sad" Aunt Cassy came over to the couch with her warm, kind eyes "but you have to eat"

"I know But seriously I am not hungry" I lied to make Aunt Cassy happy

"You know sitting on the couch watching a blank tv won't fill the void in your …."

Just then a boy that looked about one year older than me, 15, with curly black hair broke through our wall on a giant dragon at least 60 ft. .long. It smelled of motor oil and barbecue sauce(What dragon ate barbecue sauce) It was made of metal, pure bronze. His wings were like bat wings, thin as paper. _How can those carry a 6000 pound dragon_ I thought _._ His claws were like razor blades. I looked over at my aunt to see her passed out on the floor.

"No, noooo." I cried how could I get her killed too. Then I turned to the scrawny, curly haired guy on the dragon and screamed "don't just stand there help me save her you idiot" suddenly I could feel the dragons anger that I just insulted his master. He puffed through his nostrils, a hot fiery wind came at me, singed the hair on my arms. My instincts told me to bring a bolt down on this guy, but then I had a flashback.

 _ **Me and mom were sitting on top of sand crest hill in farnworth virginia. She was looking out towards the sky line. I gingerly snapped the last homemade peanut butter cookie in half and let mom pick. Of course she picked the smaller piece being nice to me. We sat in silence listening to the frogs. We came here all the time because it was the only place you could hear nature even in the small town of farnworth. Everything was perfect 'till the dark figure that I had seen in my dreams walked up behind me. "hello ella" I got scared, how did he know my name would he kill me like that kid in my dream . I tensed my thoughts racing and as if on cue lightning struck 5 feet from my mother. She was burned alive reduced to ashes by the heat and the figure disappeared.**_ So I decided not to toast this guy. Never again would I use my power on a living being.

"It's okay she just passed out" the boy said hovering over aunt Cassy and me. "I am Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus. And you?"

"What" I was soo confused me, what's my name, my mother's name, I didn't know my father's name, He left my mother when I was a baby. I didn't understand what he was asking me.. " Why did you break my aunt's house down? Who's Hephaestus? Why can't I get a break?What are you?"

"Lots of questions" He said scratching his dragon behind it's ear(as if a metal dragon could feel that) " I was running from a monster. Hephaestus is the god of metalwork. Life is tough, and for you last question you should be asking, What are you? Unfortunately I should let Annabeth tell you that. So hop on festus and let's get out of here" Leo said in one breath. Festus his dragon, made some happy clicking noise, They were like the chirping of the crickets on sand crest hill.

"Where are you taking me?" I demanded

"I would love to answer that but I am all questioned out" He said sarcastically. I just glared at him. "Half blood hill. You're a demigod, half greek god, half human." he paused trying to see if he could wire my brain to think this is normal " Welcome to Hell"

I know I was acting like a 3year old but I stuck my fingers in my ears and shouted at the top of my lungs "LA LA LA LA LA LA"I wanted it to be a lie, I wanted mom back and I wanted him to leave.

"Stop" I could feel his hand on my shoulder trying to calm me "I am trying to help you this is the only way for you to survive"

"Me survive?" I lashed out on him taking all my anger and throwing it into his lap " I wish I didn't survive" I started to cry and mumbled "she should've survived"

"Look I know what you are going through, You have probably lost people because of monsters chasing you or your powers. I know how you feel I lost my mom. When you lose someone the sadness creeps inside of you, you want to stop, stop everything, stop eating, stop breathing, stop life to bring them back."

I swear this guy was reading my mind. "Come on" he said inviting me onto his dragon "where we are going you will be safe from monsters, you will have a new family, I know it can't replace the ones you've lost but it is a start.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry It is short, Lots of stuff to do. Thanks for the reviews please enjoy. I will post chapter 3 by Tuesday

The next few hours were a blur, I remember hoping on the dragon and the scrawny boy trying to lighten the mood with some way too corny jokes but stopped when he realized I was starting to cry.

"Hey that girl back there she will be ok. She just got knocked out by surprise and thanks to the mist she will not remember festus here" He said gesturing to our ride.

"She was my aunt and it's not that" I said. Then I realized I would have to tell him what I am sad about, and the dark figure, and how I had a dream of him killing a kid my age. All things I was trying to forget.

"Oh. What is wrong then?" he looked at me the way Aunt Cassy did when I was sad, but his look wasn't pity like Aunt Cassy his was sadness like he had lost a lot like he was mad at who ever made me sad.

"You said your mom died, how?" I know it was probably a bad subject but at least I knew that I wasn't the only one alone.

"Before I knew I was a half-blood I could not control my fire and burned down her workshop that she was trapped in." He said it blankly I could tell it was hard for him to say that.

"So it was your fault" This kid was just like me my mother died because me and so did his

"It was not my fault" He yelled clearly I had chosen the wrong words "A..a monster appeared and I tried to kill it but it killed her instead" He was on the verge of tears

"I am sorry I didn't mean it that way" I tried to apologize think how I would react if someone told me it was my fault my mother died.

"I am sorry I snapped at you I am not good with organic life forms" He said sadly

"It was my fault" I said hanging my head

"What" He said so confused

"I killed my mother" I stated a tear rolling down my cheek "I have the power of lightning I didn't know why at the time but with what you told me it makes a little more sense and I got scared of this man that I had nightmares about and boom she couldn't survive the heat of the lightning."

"Oh"he was quiet and I was thankful for that

"It was a couple weeks ago, I didn't understand my power I still don't"

"I know it is hard not knowing who you are but you are a greek demigod and at camp there is a family waiting for you" He said as if that was his only family "I found my family there"

"What's camp" I asked

"It where I am taking you, there you will train to fight monsters, and well it is just hard to explain but I am sure Annabeth will tell you everything in much more detail" He said. I kept hearing about Annabeth and how she will explain things.

We were silent the rest of the ride, but it was nice. When we reached the valley I knew we were here.

"Leo" I heard a girl with blond curly hair say. She was holding the hand of a boy with black hair and sea green eyes "You're finally back did you get the part you needed" She turned toward me "Oh hey I am Annabeth Daughter of Athena what's your name"


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you enjoy and leave a review. I will try to post chapter four by Friday june 10

"Ella" I said strongly. If this girl was the leader I wanted to make a good impression

"Well hello Ella, It is nice nice to meet you" Annabeth said. She sounded genuine like she was actually glad that I was here " You passed the first test which is making it to camp."

"Yeah making it to camp was one of the hardest test for me and I just took my geometry final" The sea green eyed boy said acting like geometry was everything wrong with the world

"Well seaweed brain"She playfully shoved him "not everybody is as lucky as you some don't try to get killed on a daily basis" Annabeth said with a giggle. She was picking on him, but it was clear that he was her boyfriend.

"Hi, I am percy jackson son of poseidon" He stated trying to ignore annabeth's comment

"How do you know who your parent is?" I said wanting to find my dad

"You don't they just claim you" He said "Do you know which parent would be your godly one?"

"Yeah probably my dad" I said

 **2 HOURS LATER**

"Yeah you will just stay in the hermes cabin until your Father decides to claim you." Annabeth told me finishing up my tour of camp. I learned everything you need to know and annabeth gave me my schedule so my life was officially changed forever. There was no going back to Aunt Cassy now no escaping this life. I had accepted that, and Annabeth made me feel like she was the best older sister ever.

"That is Travis and Connor Stoll" Annabeth pointed to two sandy haired boys about 17 years old " They are the head counselors for hermes . Looks like they are doing the climbing wall you can join if you want if just rest in you cabin."

I didn't want to look weak,I needed to prove to everyone that I was just as though. " I will try" I said walking towards the giant climbing wall spewing lava

"Okay see you tonight at dinner" and with that I saw Annabeth run towards percy.

One of the sandy haired boys came up to me and said " I a travis nice to meet you we are just climbing the mountain of death care to join us" He asked sarcastically

"Sure" I said advancing towards the wall. I started climbing, it was easy because I was never afraid of heights. I climbed and dodged lava but not too well and burnt a few holes in my shirt, but I kept climbing. I was 2 feet from the top of the wall when both my feet slipped "Help" I screamed I may not be afraid of height but I am afraid of dying.

"Oh no. Just hold on" Travis shouted upwards

"Duh" I mutter to myself just then I slipped. Everything slowed down. I thought I saw the dark figure peering out of the woods. I remembered my last time on sand crest hill with mom. I squeezed my eyes shut. Something felt wrong, it was taking to long for me to hit the ground. When I opened my eyes I was floating in mid air the wing blow beneath me and it was as if I was controlling it. I slowly lowered myself to the ground. As my feet hot the ground I felt less safe than I did free falling 100 ft.

"How did you just do that" Connor asked

Travis's eyes widened he was looking just above my head. "What is it" I asked. I Look up to see a lightning bold above my head.

"All hail Ella .. uh Ella" Travis said struggling not knowing my last name. "Abelle" I said shyly. "All hail Ella Abelle daughter of Zeus, king of the gods ruler of the sky" Travis bowed and so did Connor.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi I hope you love this chapter. I will try to post chapter 5 by sunday. Thank you for reading.

I was the daughter of Zeus I thought. How could I have not known with all the lightning and stuff how could I be so oblivious.

My moment had passed, the sign disappeared and Connor and Travis were taking me to Chiron (yes I know what you're thinking You just found your father and you talk to some half horse freak about it, but Chiron is wise)

"Why didn't Zeus claim me before" I asked

"He must have been waiting for the right time or maybe something else I don't understand why the gods do what they do." One of the Stolls told me just as leo passed by with a weird box with gears sticking out "Hey Leo you brought Ella in earlier today right"

"Hey Ella" Leo said turning to Connor "I was just replacing a few parts on Festus"

"I got claimed" I stated. Leo got really surprised like getting claimed in the first 5 hours is not normal

"Really that is great who is your godly parent" He asked as he tinkered with his box

"Zeus" I said proudly. My father is the king of the gods and He might of left my mom but he had good reason so I was proud to be his daughter.

"Zeus, I had my suspicions but I was hoping I was wrong" He said looking up from his box " I just wish jason was here he would like you"

"Who"

"Jason, is my friend. He is also a child of Zeus, but right now he isat our Roman camp building some temples."

"I have a brother"

"Yeah like I said, here is a place you find family"

"We were just about to go tell Chiron that she got claimed" Travis said and waved to leo as we all walked away. I turned around and waved to leo but he was too busy working on his, well whatever that thing was.

We walked silently, until we passed all the cabins. Some girl with purple pixie cut hair peeked out the hermes cabin. "Hey Connor and Travis" she yelled to the Stolls

"What is it Alice" Travis asked

"Camera 7 caught Chiron initiating prank 163 and he is going to get mad" She said very seriously.

"OK , umm, just check camera 13 and make sure it is still there"Travis told her

"Sure, but when are we going to give it back. We can't keep it forever" she asked

"Right now" Connor answered " The prank is over and if camera 7 caught it on tape the we have it forever but I want dessert tonight so we give it back"

"Yeah. There is chocolate cake tonight so we will go get it before dinner" Travis agreed

We kept walking towards the big house. I was so confused but decided not to ask, Annabeth had told me to watch out for cabin 11 because they played a lot of pranks.

Just before we reached the big house travis said "good luck Connor" and ran off before Connor could react.

"Hey wait."Connor said to Travis then turned to me "Sorry ella you are on your own" then he ran off with Travis

Great I though alone again. I walking on to the porch of the big house to meet a Chiron

"Hello, Ella what has brought you to see me?" HE said it calmly but you could see the flashes of anger in his eyes

"What did the twins do? THey said they pranked you and then left me alone to talk to you because they were scared" I asked curiously

"They replaced my wheelchair with a holographic one trying to trick me. And I am sad to say it worked. But why did you come" He asked clearly seeing my attempt to dodge the subject.

"I got claimed"

"That is wonderful Ella, and who might have claimed you" He said cheerfully

"Zeus" I saw Chiron's eyes widen. Clearly Zeus did not claim kids a lot.

"That is great Ella, let's get you over to cabin one. You also have a sister and brother who I think would love to meet you some day"

"Leo told me about my brother Jason, but not that I had a sister" I said wondering why the Stolls did not tell of my sister.

"Well I am glad to know I was the first person you told" He said sarcastically. Just then the horn blow announcing dinner. "Well let's head to dinner" he said as he galloped towards the roofless dining hall.

I followed him slowly. I wasn't that hungry but I tried to remember the last thing Aunt Cassy wanted me to do, EAT. So I sat down at the Zeus table in the mess hall.

"Hello campers I have two announcements today" Chiron said to everybody "first we have a new camper today. Her name is Ella and her godly parent is Zeus"

"Zeus" "I feel sorry for her , so lonely" "Poor her" "Will she turn into a pine tree too" "Claimed already" I heard the whispers traveling around the tables.

"And" Chiron said with power getting the campers attention "we will have our first game of capture the flag this friday, in 3 days"

"Yeahhhhhh" the whole camp shouted, luckily taking the attention from me.

The rest of dinner was quiet. I sat by myself thinking about the night that ruined my life, the night my mom died. I was so lonely at my table, I started to think about my sister. Leo told me my brother was away but Chiron had mentioned a sister. Where was she?

I sadly pushed around the food on my plate till it was time for sing along. I sat in the back row and quietly hummed along with the songs. I left halfway through when the Athena cabin left. As I walked into the Zeus cabin I felt a wave of emotions, sadness, anger, confusion. I grab my backpack which one of the Stolls must have taken from the Hermes cabin and put it here. I took out my picture of my family. Aunt Cassy and Mom on the sides and me in the middle. We looked so happy.


	5. Chapter 5

I hope you love Chapter 5. I will try to get chapter six up by Monday but probably earlier.

My dreams that night were worse than ever. I was in a dark corridor, there were two beings in the room. One was the dark figure who has haunted my dreams for weeks, the other I could not see but I could feel his presents in the shadows.

"I promise I will not fail you again father" The figure said to the shadows

"You left the girl." I heard him say angrily in my mind " She was how we were to rise above, She was our ticket to Olympus and you let her go"

"I am so sorry Father. I will find her and bring her to you, I will not fail this time." He said sounding very scared

"Too late. She has seemed to bring herself here" I knew that whatever was in the shadows it knew that I was here too.

The dark figure walked up to me. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. He was dark gray but as I looked closer I could see freckles dotting his face.

"Stupid mortal" He spat the words as if it were the worst insult ever. Then the imaged wavered and changed

I saw the short green grass, with a purple plaid picnic blanket in the middle. I heard the birds and bugs alike. Then I look on top of the blanket to see the most beautiful woman on earth, my mother. I began to cry. She made a gesture telling me to come sit by her.

"I killed your mother" I heard the voice in my head and saw my mother vanish from the beautiful scene "and I will kill you too"

I lurched forward in my bed. "No" I muttered to myself. I had her then lost her again. I cried and cried not knowing how to stop my self. I sat and thought about my dream until the breakfast horn blow. I wasn't hungry so I rummaged through my backpack of stuff I had taken before I left for camp. There was something I had to do. I took out my baby blue laptop and open it. I got onto chrome and logged into my email. I carefully thought about what to type

 _Dear Aunt Cassy,_

 _Luv u. Miss u. C u soon_

 _-Ella_

Aunt Cassy deserved to know that I was ok. It was not fair to her that I left. I watched a few youtube videos, then played some games, then Annabeth walked in.

"Hey Ella, you ok. You weren't at breakfast and I was worried about you" I felt bad, Annabeth was worried about me. She had just met me yesterday yet she was treating me like I was her little sister. I was glad to have a family.

"I am fine" I lied " Just a really bad dream"

"OK tell me about it. Demigod dreams have meaning behind them, if you tell me maybe I can help interpret them to make more sense" She said to me. I could not hurt I thought.

" I was in a dark room and these things were talking about trying to get me so they will have power. Then I was on top of a hill me and my mom used to visit and my mom was there. This dark figure who has reappeared in my dreams many times said 'I killed your mother and I will kill you too'. Then my mom vanished and I woke up"

"Did he kill your mother" she asked. I could see the pity in her stormy gray eyes

"No, one night he scared me and lightning struck and my mother got burned to ash and I killed her" I said feeling a single tear roll down my cheek.

"No, that is not your fault. Evil monster do that , they twist your powers to make you weak. He killed you mother" She put her hands on my shoulders and made me look her in the eyes "Not you" and for the first time since my mom's death I believed it. I did not kill my mother.

"Thanks Annabeth, I'm going to go to the climbing wall"I told her

"Ok, you know if anything is wrong you can come talk to me" and with that she walked out.

Ping, I heard my computer shout. I knew it was probably Aunt Cassy but I knew I leave the past, face the present, and ignore the future. I was going to go out there and reach the top of the climbing wall I promised my self. And so I did and when I reached the top I sat there looking over the valley , the view reminded me of sandcrest hill, it was so beautiful. Thinking about mom made me happy, happy that she was my mother, happy I got to spent the time I had with her

At dinner that night I sat alone at my table. Instead of giving my burnt offerings to the gods, I said a different name "Skyla Chaussée" my mother's name. I actually ate that night for the first time in a while. The barbeque was great with some magical dr. pepper to wash it down. I was thinking about how lonely it was and how much I wanted my brother to visit.

 **The next day**

I practiced sword fighting that day with the Hermes cabin. I was practicing with a girl my age, her name was lyric. Her face had 4 piercings but she was cool and I could beat her in sword fighting.

After the 5th round we took a break "you are really good" she said to me

"Yeah but I almost lost to you a couple times. I say we are both really good" I said trying to cheer her up

"I am tired I think I am just going to rest on the hill" I said to her

"Can I come with? We are pulling another prank and I honestly don't like them" She asked me hopefully

"Sure come on" I said gesturing her to follow as we ran off to the hill. I finally made a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

I hope you love this chapter and review! I will get chapter 7 up by Tuesday. _

Me and Lyric sat on the hill talking. Not talking about gods or monsters but about regular stuff, like school, and our favorite color.

"We should probably go back now" She said sadly

"Yeah" I said "Lunch is soon" we ran down the hill together. She joined the hermes cabin at the pegasus stables while I walked back to my cabin.

The rest of the day consisted of the climbing wall pegasus riding and arts and crafts. Dinner was nice but the same as always. Camp fire is when things went wrong.

I sat in the front, actually singing along tonight. As the third song finished for some reason Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood up and green mist poured from her mouth.

 _God of the dead is rising_

 _Taking children of the god king_

 _Child of the sky will go west to the land without mercy_

 _Pain of 1000 one withstands_

 _To save their friends hand in hands_

Everyone gasped eyes wide. Rachel had just spoken a prophecy, and I was in it. Chiron stepped forward "We have a prophecy, Everyone go to bed except for Head counselors we have a meeting. I had to go to this meeting.

When we got there the room was packed with 24 demigods, a centaur, and an oracle.

"We must talk about the prophecy and issue it to someone by tomorrow morning." Chiron told all of us

"Child of the sky, that means the new girl should go" said a girl. I thought she was the daughter of Ares but I don't know.

"Clarisse is right it should be Ella" Connor said

"The land without mercy could be the under world" Annabeth stated "Taking children of the god king. Thalia hasn't answered my IM in over a month."

"Neither has Jason. I was wondering what happened. Maybe he got kidnapped" Leo said

" _God of the dead is rising,_ that could be hades trying to overthrow Zeus again" Said a tough looking guy with a rainbow tattoo.

"I think that should conclude our meeting. We shall issue the quest to Ella if she will take it." Chiron said making everyone look at me

"What about _Pain of 1000 one withstands,_ that does not sound very fun. What does it mean" I said worried

"We do not always understand the prophecy till the time comes" Chiron said like he just remembered the line and felt bad for me.

I sighed "I'll take it"

"Great who will you take along" Annabeth asked

"Lyric from cabin 11." I said hoping my new friend would come along.

"OK I will tell her and see if she will come"Travis told me

I walked back alone. I was thinking about the prophecy. Hades must have been taking my brother and sister. I have to save them, I have to be the hero.

My dreams were haunted by the Dark figure. He kept telling me how I would fail this quest and he kept replaying the moment **HE** killed my mom.

I woke up at midnight and just lay there thinking about the prophecy. Pain of 1000. That line really got to me. How could I withstand pain of 1000 or if it was Lyric facing the pain how could I bring her along knowing that.

Before I knew it the breakfast horn blew. I got changed and walked out. As I sat down at my table everyone looked at me , they knew I was the kid in the prophecy.

"Hey Ella" Lyric said to me as she sat down at my table " I will go"

"Really you will? Thank you so much" I said surprised that she would actually go. " But are you allowed to sit here. I don't want Mr.D disintegrating you before the Quest"

"It is all right we are leaving in about 5 mins any way" She said reassuring me

 **5 Minutes later**

"Ready" I said to Lyric as she stood at the top of the hill. Once I left camp I would have to save my siblings and I did not know if pain of 1000 is the pain of Jason or Thalia.

"Yes, let's go kick some godly butt" Lyric said making me laugh. She really was a great friend.

We set out for our quest. Behind me I could here the whole camp waving goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

I hope you love chapter 7. I will post chapter 8 on Monday.

We slowly got into the camp van. Argus was going to drive us to the bus stop but that was as far as he could take us. Percy warned me to watch out for old ladies on the bus, then he and Annabeth laughed. I did not understand the joke. When we reached the bus stop Argus handed me and Lyric both a JanSport back pack. Lyrics had little blue music notes all over it, the same color as her long straight hair. Mine had purple lightning bolts on it.

"Thanks Argus" Lyric smiled at him. He waved back as if to say your welcome. We turned around and got on the bus, handing the bus driver tickets that magically appeared in our pockets.

As we sat down I said "Argus sure has a sense of humor with these back packs"

Lyric laughed "Yeah, let's see what inside them" She said opening her blue back pack. Inside of each of our backpacks were $500 in mortal money, 10 golden drachmas, a bag of ambrosia, a pack of playing cards and a bracelet. Lyrics bracelet was blue with a little caduceus charm, while mine was black with a small cloud charm. Our bags were exactly the same except mine had a small ziplock bag with my mother's homemade peanut butter cookies. "What are those" Lyric asked pointing to the bag of cookies.

"They are homemade peanut butter cookies. Want one" she nodded and I gave her one "Why would Argus give us braclets?" I asked as I put mine on.

"Don't know it is weird though." lyric said making me even more curious.

I started to play with the charm. Rubbing it in between my fingers. Suddenly a celestial bronze,3 foot, double edge sword appeared in my hand. I screamed. Lyric looked over and gasped "What? How?"

"I think the charm is a magical sheath for the sword" I said then looked at the word carved on the hilt of my sword , _Υψούμενος,_ my mind translated it to _soaring._

Lyric did the same thing with her bracelet and it turned into a sword too but hers was a standard issue sword with no words carved on the hilt. I just thought about the sword turning back into a bracelet and it did. Lyric put her sword away and we started to play cards. The bus dropped us off at the airport.

We got out of the bus and walked in the doors of the airport.

As we walked up to the front desk Lyric said "we need two tickets to L.A. A.S.A.P.

"Sorry miss you need to book tickets in advance" the lady said not even looking up from her keyboard.

Lyric snapped her fingers which got the ladies attention "But you must get us seats. Two poor children who need their parents in Los Angeles."

"Yes, yes."the lady suddenly changed her mind "The next plane leaves in 17 minutes run and you can catch it. No need to pay , there is 2 open seats in first class. Gate 7. Run!" She said rushing us toward the gate. Lyric and I broke into a run, we had to catch this plane.

Lyric ran as fast as she could. I started out running but before I knew it my feet were off the ground and the wind was pushing me towards the plane. I was floating faster than Lyric could run, so I made the wind lift her up to and we were floating at 15 miles per hour to get to the plane. We got on the plane with 14 minutes to spare. First class was amazing. The flight attendant gave us cookies but they didn't even compare to mom's.

"How long is the flight" I asked the fight attened. Her name tag said Leto.

"6 hours miss" Leto said with a big smile.

"Leto, where did you get such a beautiful name" I asked remembering Leto, apollo and Artemis mother.

"My father was greek and he thought to name me this" She said wearily.

"Apollo" Lyric guessed.

She looked behind her then back to us and hissed "Monsters?"

"No, demi-gods" I said reassuring her.

"Yes, my father is Apollo" She whispered.

"Hermes" Lyric reached over and shook her hand.

"Zeus" I said quietly not trying to throw my dad's weight around.

Her eyes widened " Are you one a Quest?"

"Yes, we are going to save my brother and sister from the under world" I said proundly, this was my quest and I was going to the my standers that was brave.

"Well take care daughters of Hermes and Zeus. I hope your brother and sister are safe." She said kindly and moved on to the next ile.


	8. Chapter 8

I hope you Love this chapter. I have a little bit of writers block so I will try to post chapter 9 by Friday. In the reviews leave some ideas.

"6 hours" I said to Lyric "6 hours, plus how ever long it takes to find and get to them, plus how ever long it has been since they were kidnapped. What if pain of 100 is we can't save Thalia and Jason in time?" I asked Lyric.

I could feel myself on the verge of crying, But I held back. I could not break down I could not cry. I had to stay strong, I had to stay positive. We were going to find my brother and sister.

"It is going to be ok. Your dad is god of the sky and my dad is the god of traveling. You might be able to speed up this plane." She told me.

"How can I do that?" I asked her, feeling confused.

"Just think about it going faster. What did you do to make us float earlier?" I thought about what I had been thinking about at that moment, it was pizza, but other than that...

"I just thought about the wind lifting you up and it did" I told her waiting for her to tell me what to do next .

"Ok, just think about the wind pushing the plane forward" the plane jolted forward as I saw in my mind the gusts of wind pushing the plane. "Good, keep going. Forget about the Quest forget everything just focus on moving the plane faster" Lyric cheered me on.

I did what she said and suddenly we were going 1,217 miles per hour. I don't know how I knew that but I just did. Just like I know we were right above Iowa.

"Whoa, this plane is going really fast" A red headed woman two rows ahead said to Leto. I saw Leto look at me, but I kept concentrated on going faster than humanly possible.

 **2 ½ hours later**

Leto walked over to the speaker. "Attention everybody, we have got to L.A. in half the expected time. We will be landing in 15 minutes so please be ready for landing and thank you. Have a great day"

"Half the time" Lyric said. Her smile was so wide "How could that ever scientifically possible." She busted out laughing. The people in front of us looked back at us like we were in sane

I smiled at her joke. "I do not know." I said sarcastically.

"Please take your seat and buckle up we are going to land" A flight attendant said. I buckled my seat belt. Only later I realized she was not there before.

As everyone filed off the plane after we landed we started to get up but then the weird plane attendant said "ladies can I talk with you after everyone leaves" She said this with the nicest voice I had ever heard

But before we could respond Leto barged in "Ladies please exit the plane"

"Not before I eat them. I was going to let you go daughter of Apollo but why not eat you too" She said to Leto. I saw her finger turn into claws. Bat wings magically grew from her back

"Fury" I said to her, raising Soaring.

"Little demi gods think you can beat Megaera. I am the fury of jealousy and I work for Lord Hades."

I swung at her while Leto took a bow and arrows out of thin air. She sent arrows flying past Megaera head. She turned to me "Sorry my aim is a little rusty" As she turned back to the monster, Megaera clawed her face. Leto stumble backwards crying out in pain.

"Help Leto, I got Ms. Ugly-face over here" I told Lyric while pointing to the fury.

I swung at Megaera while Lyric and Leto went to the far end of the plane. Lyric tried to give Leto some ambrosia lemon bars.

I struck at Megaera and hit her in the arm. She wailed in pain. While she was distracted I thrust Soaring into her heart.

"Nooooo…" She screamed as she disintegrated into yellow sulfur dust.

I ran to Leto. "I am okay. I heal quickly but you are on a quest and you need to go save you brother and sister. Hurry" Leto said to me

"Ok. Take care, I will go and save my family" I said to her. Then turned to my best friend "Let's go. We need to find the entrance to the underworld."

Leto took a piece of paper from her pocket, and a pen from the other pocket. She quickly scribbled something on the piece of paper. She handed it to me. On it was an address. Why do we need this I thought. I read it again trying to make sense of it all.

 _DOA Recording Studios , Los Angeles, CA_

Leto told me what it was "The entrance to the underworld"


	9. Chapter 9

___I know this chapter is kind of boring but it will play a big role in the end. I am going camping for 11 days so I will post chapter 10 in about two weeks. Thank you to every one who has posted a review I love getting them. And as always I hope you enjoy this chapter._ -

We walked out of the airport, trying to forget about our little encounter with the fury, or to stop summoning them, Kindly ones. "How could I be so stupid? How could I not notice a kindly one on the plane" I murmured to myself.

"Hey" Lyric stopped making me turn towards her. "Stop beating yourself up. It is NOT your fault, ok." She looked mad at me for beating myself up.

First Annabeth told me that I did not kill my mother, then Lyric told me the attack was not my fault. Was it true? Did nobody but me blame myself.

"Okay" Lyric said placing me back into reality, away from my thoughts.

I smiled at her, she really was the best "Okay, I was not my fault that the kindly one showed up and hurt Leto. But it is my fault that it is dead. Witch I am happy about"

"Good. Come on let's go" She waved forward.

We took almost 30 minutes to wave down a taxi. Finally we got a taxi. It's license plate was 639-LXV. I don't know why I looked at it or even memorized it.

"Hello, where are you going today?" The driver asked

"Can you take us to the address on the paper?" I said to her and handed her the piece of paper Leto gave to me.

She looked it over for a minute "Sorry miss, I have been a cab driver for 7 years and never heard of DOA Recording Studios."

"There must be a mistake. I need to get to this location immediately. This is life and death." I started to yell at her. With all the pressure to save my siblings who I have never met made me snap. But no pressure because if they die Zeus will be in a really bad mood for 100 years and maybe kill mankind.

She took out her Apple phone. I remember Annabeth telling me Hephaestus made the IPhone with the apple on the back in honor of Aphrodite and her golden apple, and Siri was in honor of the sirens because they both knew everything. She looked over her phone for a minute, then back at us " Sorry, no mistake. I looked on Google maps and GPS and there is no DOA Recording Studios anywhere in the U.S.A."

Sadness boiled inside of me. What if I never met my brother and sister. I always wanted to have siblings but my mom never met a guy as stunning as my father, at least that's what Mom used to say. Mom always loved puns.

"Miss, maybe they changed names or moved or got run out of business, but there is nothing I can do. I am sorry I really am." She looked at me like she was sorry that I was crazy not that she could not get me to DOA Recording Studios.

"I am not crazy" I yelled at her "You don't under-"

Lyric pulled me away from the cab driver's window "Sorry about the inconvenience we better get going" The she mouthed the words _she is crazy_. The driver nodded understanding what she meant. Lyric took my hand and dragged me away from a potential fight where the driver would lose.

"Crazy?!" I yelled at her when we were alone in an alley. "Why am I Crazy?"

"Look, You are not crazy" She said in a calm voice taking my hand. "To mortals you looked crazy but they don't know what you are going through. They don't understand, I know what you are going through I what it feels like to have someone close to you in danger."

I calmed down. I squeezed her hand reassuring her that I was not mad any more. "Thanks for pulling me out of there. I was so angry at her for no reason. I wanted to pick a fight. I just don't want anyone else dying because of me." I hugged her "Thank you"

"Of course, you are my f- my friend" She sighed and looked down at her shoes. "Let's get going"

We ran out of the alley and started walking around L.A. I am not sure what we were looking for but maybe we would find something.

As we were walking Lyric got annoyed of the silence even though she started it "Earlier you said you don't want anyone else dying because of you. What did that mean? Who died else died because of you?" She said this without thinking then realized this MIGHT be a sensitive subject. "But you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She added quickly

I knew it was too late to avoid the subject "Mom" my eyes started to swell up. Then they burst with tears. I was sobbing. I missed Mom so much. I missed her soft hair, her brilliant smile just like Lyrics. "The bolt it came out of nowhere, bu- but I summoned it accidentally" I sobbed and cupped my head in my hands.

Lyric held me tight in a warm hug. It was almost as nice and kind as Mom's hugs. I felt the sorrow subside for a second but only a second and then it flooded back in. But Lyric just held me whispering things in my ear "It is okay to cry, It is hard, I am so sorry, I know how you feel" Then she stopped made me look her in the eyes put her hands on my shoulders "I not going to give you all that _it will get better_ crap. I couldn't stand to hear those words when- never mind. I will be honest with you it will always be hard. But with the family at camp you be able to push away the bad and remember the good. With me you can remember the good and still live life. I know it is hard but you still have to live life."

I nodded almost thinking that is the type of speech Mom would give me if she could see me right now. Lyric was right she would make me remember the good things about Mom. In some ways she was like Mom, and in some ways she was better, her blue hair and piercings were so cool. I love that she was so unique, and she didn't care what people said about her hair or piercings. She knew people disapproved. I knew she saw the Aphrodite girls talking about her one day. But she liked her piercings and she was brave enough to ignore the comments.

"Your right. I am still going to live my life. Thank you Lyric" I tried to hug her but she walked away first.

"Let's go get your siblings and get back to camp"


	10. Chapter 10

I) am so sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I made it extra long. I am having a bad case of writers block so I don't know when chapter 11 will be posted. I just looked at all the stats and it makes me soo happy to see that I have people reading in 7 different country! I want to thank everyone that wrote a review. Even if it is just 2 words I love getting them. As always enjoy this chapter.

We walked all over L.A. It was so different from Farnsworth. It was soooo loud. Even around 7 at night it was so loud. I missed my small town. As we walked we talked about the prophecy.

"So most of the prophecy is clear. Like god of the dead is rising, and taking children of the god king"

"Yeah, we should talk about the prophecy, but I am tired we should get a hotel room. Or somewhere to sleep. We are not going to find the underworld if we pass out first."

"Sure, but what hotel would give a room to 2 little girls?" She asked. I knew she was right but we need to sleep and I didn't feel like sleeping on a park bench.

"We should try. Maybe pay double at one of the cheap motels." I said and pointed at the motel we just passed, Stymphalian Inn, exact I am really dyslexic and my eyes changed the words into Tsmyphala, only later would I realize what the word actually was. This was clue 1 to run fast and run far. "Okay let's try. It can't hurt. Well unless it is infested with rats and e get rabies, but let's look on the bright side." She said as she sighed just looking at the place. "It is so sad. This place could have been a 5 star hotel but then some guy must have bought it and turned it into this. Imagine if some rich person buys this place and fixed it into a 5 star hotel. Instead of this dump."

We walked in and a horrible smell rushed through the air, almost like rotten meat. The place didn't look much better , holes in all the lobby furniture, a vending machine with an out of order sign and a shatter glass window. This place was really bad but worst of all it felt evil. I could just feel that there was a dark evil in the air, like the night my mother died (I had stopped saying the night I killed my mother because I did not.) or in my dreams when I could see bad monsters.(even before I discovered the truth I had vivid nightmares)

"Well hello" The guy at the dust counter said in a hoarse "Welcome to the Stymphalian Inn. Are you dem- girls looking for a room" That was clue 2. It was so subtle but somehow my brain caught it, why didn't I listen to my brain?

"Yes, just for one night we will be out by early morning so can we pay now. You might not be awake by the time we leave." Lyric said like our age would be no problem at all.

"Yes, rooms are $59.72 a night." He smiled real wide. Somehow my brain knew that was the exact price the gold in a golden drachma was worth in mortal terms, although in goldy terms it was worth much more. That was clue 3. I was so stupid not to bolt (Ha ha punny right ,bolt, sorry I love puns).

"Room a89 is open you can go there right now but before we do that we can settle the cost right now" His voice was so raspy it was like nails on a chalk board. It was also the exact same sound a birds scratching their beaks against metal.

We paid the money for 1 night then started to walk out the door, but just before we got out of the door the guy said "Oh and girls please do not feed the birds. Once you feed them they never leave. I learned that the hard way."

I looked at Lyrics face and gave her a questioning look. She just shrugged like she was just as confused as I was. "What birds?" I asked the guy.

"The birds outside. They sit and beg for food. Sometimes I give in and feed them but please do not they get… uh quite uh...nasty."

"Ok, we won't. I promise" I told him. How bad could it be if a few birds ate a couple of hot dogs.

We finally got out of there and into our room. It was on the first floor so made things much easier. Our room was very run down. It had a night stand, lamp, queen sized bed, and old torn up couch. On the bed my eyes zeroed in a of spot of red."Was that weird or what" Lyric asked me.

"Definitely weird. What is so bad about feeding the birds? What could possibly happen" I said to Lyric totally pushing the idea of the red spot to the back of my mind.

"And his voice, it was horrendous. It made me want to chop off my ears. It was soooo awful." Lyric complained

"One night then we are out of here"

"Yeah,I can't stand the creepy old dude for much longer. He is so creepy" Then she tried to mimic him " _Don't feed the birds"_

I laughed "Very funny, but I am too tired to laugh."

"Yeah your right. We should get some sleep, I'll take the couch and you can have the bed" She told me as she plopped down on the run down couch."

I lay down on the very cheap, small, uncomfortable, ect… bed ever. I watched the shadows dance across the walls as the trees swayed outside. As I looked over at Lyric I saw her breathing steady, and knew she was asleep. Yet I still could not drift off myself. I sat there for half an hour and then decided I needed to get some fresh air. I quietly got up and tip toed across the room to the door, careful not to wake Lyric up.

When I got outside I looked up at the sky. I wanted to see the stars. I remember one night when I was little my mom and me were sitting atop of sand crest hill as we did most summer evenings. She told me that the stars held meaning, and so did the sky. She said that somewhere my dad would be looking at the same stars and that the stars was something to always keep my dad close even if I might never see him. She had told me that I must hold on to the sky and the sky would hold onto me.

All I wanted at that moment was too see the stars but the city lights and air pollution forbid me. I wanted to see Mom and Aunt Cassy. I remembered never checking the reply Aunt Cassy sent to me. I felt bad. What if I didn't come back and those were the last words she heard from me? How could I do that I mean half of them were not ever full words?

I was now angry at myself for not telling her more. I was angry at the dark figure for killing my mom. I was angry at hades for taking my family. And finally, I was angry at Zeus for giving me the impossible quest to save them, because if I fail their deaths are on my shoulders.

I slowly walked back inside, the fresh air was not so fresh. I sat on my bed. I was so exhausted as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. My mind wandered into a dream.

 _I was on a dark gloomy cliff and beyond the cliff was pure darkness. I saw the dark figure facing the shadows to my left. I needed to find out who this guy was. As I walked closer to him he became less of a figure and more of a person. I could see the face of a boy about 18 years old. I saw his scarred expression. His fear faced the shadows but when I looked over there I saw nothing but darkness blacker than the midnight sky._

 _I heard a voice buried deep inside of the the darkness and it spoke to the man. "She is coming. She has taken the bait. That stupid mortal is walking right into our trap. When she get to them take her. Once we have her Zeus will have no choice but to hand over power to me."_

" _Yes but my lord, what will become of the other two" The man asked as if he were worried about Jason and Thalia. At least I had assumed that's the other two, and I was the stupid mortal falling for their trap._

" _They were always just the worm on the hook. We really only needed the Abelle girl. She has power beyond compare of her siblings. The other two are just extra insurance that she follows our commands. After her mother died and she blamed herself she will not let anyone else die because of her and that is her weakness. When Zeus gives me power I will kill all three and send Zeus to tartarus." The darkness echoed to the man._

 _As I looked in the man's eyes. I could see fear, pain, and guilt. Did he really feel bad that the evil darkness would kill my brother and sister? Well now they would not because I knew their whole plan. I looked at the man's eyes and somehow they looked back at me. Not through me, this guy knew I was here. His eyes told me to go._

" _What if the girl does not come to us" He said as if telling me not to come to the underworld._

" _She will. It is her quest. And if she does not then you will have to get her and bring her here, but let's avoid that because last time you failed. But by killing her mother you have made her more persistent to save the other Zeus brats. But she will also come to take her mother back from the fields of asphodel."_

 _I had never thought thought about it but if I do get to the underworld I could save her. On my way out I could grab her and then all my family would be safe._

" _But she can not bring her mother back. It is impossible, she would be stupid to try."_

" _Yes but she is grieving and young. When you add those two together you get stupid."_

" _But the dead are supposed to stay dead." He said to the darkness but I knew he was telling me more than arguing with the darkness._

 _He looked me in the eye. It made me want to kill him for taking my mom away from me, but he looked me in the eye so deep I thought he was looking into my heart._ I'm sorry _his voice echoed in my mind_ Save them _then somewhere in the distance birds cawed angrily. Birds I thought, that is not right. There are no birds in the underworld. Something started to pinch my leg._

 _I sprung forward on the motel bed. Lyric was on the couch swatting at the birds. Blood ran down calf. A bird was pecking at it making it bleed everywhere.I kicked the bird off. A chunk about the size of a quarter what missing from my leg. The bird was eating me._

" _Don't feed the birds!" The motel manager yelled angry at un through the doorway. "Your are feeding the birds!"_


	11. Discontinued epilouge

**Hello I am so sorry to take so long to update. I just looked at my account and remembered that I left you guys hanging. . I know it has been many months but I did not know where to go with this story so I took a break then I hit a really hard point in my life that I am still trying to get over it. . I know it is not fair to not finish the story or even give you a last chapter that can sum it all up. I am sorry. This was my first fan fiction and I am sad to end it this way but I am trying to get through some really hard stuff and this just didn't make me happy to write. I hope you can forgive me.**

 **Here is an epilogue after the quest ended.**

Ella and Lyric manage to save Thalia and Jason. Everyone goes back to camp happy. Ella loves her bother and sister. Thalia and Jason love Ella back. Ella and Lyric become best of friends. Lyric joins the hunters of Artemis when she is 14 . A year later after a tragic heart break Ella joins the hunt. Ella is happy to be with Lyric again and near her sister. They live for many years until ,130 years later they die together in combat saving some new demigods. Together they make it into Elysium where they see the 7, Nico, Reyna,and Ella's mother.

Once again I am sorry for not finishing I hope to write more fan fictions in the future and am writing a new one right now so go check it out, It is called _I thought he loved me. Thanks for reading this story it was fun while it lasted. I hope you enjoyed it and have a nice life._


End file.
